


Giant Weirdo

by Lo_and_behold



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lo_and_behold/pseuds/Lo_and_behold
Summary: Wooseok is a giant weirdo





	Giant Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a terrible title

“I guess,” Yuto started, “you’re kinda cute… if you like giant weirdos.” His lips upturned slightly and he blinked up at Wooseok. Currently, he was stretched out on their couch with his head in the younger’s lap. 

“Hyung,” Wooseok whined, “I’m only two inches taller than you! And plus, your legs still hit the edge of the couch when you lay down.”

“You’re still a weirdo,” Yuto stated. “You don’t like cucumbers.” He said nonchalantly. 

“They taste like sour water!” Wooseok playfully pouted. “Plus, you’re weird too! You’re afraid of the dark.” 

Yuto blew a puff of air up at Wooseok. “Bully. I can’t believe you’re bringing that up.” He frowned. 

“Do you actually not like when I talk about that?” Wooseok frowned as well, looking down at the elder. 

Yuto shook his head, motion restricted between the younger’s thighs. He remained silent, eyebrows knitted together, almost as if he was concentrating.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

Yuto bolted upright, grinning. Wooseok looked at him in confusion. “You called me hyung! You never do that!” He exclaimed, excited. His lanky legs were still stretched out on the beige couch, feet propped up on a throw pillow with a dog that Wooseok bought on impulse. On that occasion, he had begged for it, and even called Yuto hyung. Yuto allowed him to buy it; he was a sucker for Wooseok calling him hyung. 

Wooseok was stronger than he looked; he pulled the elder into his lap and enveloped him in a long-armed hug. “Hyung.” He breathed, the word slipping out easily. To him, it felt natural to say it, despite almost never saying it. He was a brat sometimes, but Yuto enjoyed that.

“Stop, Seok,” Yuto blushed and buried his head in the crook of Wooseok’s neck. 

“Your face is cold.” Commented Wooseok.

“Your neck is warm.” Yuto muttered. 

Wooseok smiled; he was fine with being a giant weirdo if it meant he was Yuto’s giant weirdo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works if you like Block B or BigFlo and don't forget to comment.


End file.
